


dorm mate

by seungjined



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Character Development, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Originally on Wattpad, clueless seungmin, quick story plot, roommates hyunjin and seungmin, what do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungjined/pseuds/seungjined
Summary: campus pure boy, kim seungmin got to a dorm with campus crush, hwang hyunjin.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! this is seungjined from wattpad. this story is originally posted on wattpad but since my account got pawned, i decided to move all my works here and will write my future stories here. transferring works is so stressing but i gotta do this lmao. have a nice day/night, everyone!

seungmin is currently walking down the hallway while holding a paper that indicates his dorm number.

today's the day before the first day of his second year in college and he'll be in a new dorm with a new dorm mate which he still doesn't have any idea who it could be. he just hopes that his new roommate would be someone in the same year as him.

he's internally praying for his new dorm mate to be someone he knows or someone from his group of friends. he prefer the latter though, but someone in that same year as him would do because that means that they would be in the same age and maybe it wouldn't be hard to befriend then or something to make it less awkward.

"dorm 0325, here it is" seungmin let out an exhausted sigh as he got the key from his pocket.

the door was still lock so he assumed that he's the first one who got there.

once he opened the door, he immediately entered with his stuffs. 

"oh" he muttered, observing the place.

the dorm was pretty cozy and clean for his likings. there's two medium sized bed, one on the left and one on the right. there's also study table and a closet for each side and one clean bathroom. seungmin is satisfied. at least there's a bathroom inside the room, having the bathroom inside the dorm would be such a hassle and he don't want that.

he picked the bed on the right side, settling his stuffs beside it before flopping down on it, closing his eyes as he felt the soft matress hits his back. he then decided to just arrange his clothes and stuffs after taking a nap. this day is so exhausting he just want a peaceful nap.

he groaned when his phone vibrated right before he could even doze off. getting the said device from the bed side table where he had charged it, he checked the name and rolled his eyes in annoyance when it was just his friend, felix.

from: lixie  
hey, i just got into  
my new dorm

and holy cheese!!  
guess who's my  
new dorm mate?

to: lixie  
hey to you too  
I also just got  
to my dorm

screw you, i was  
just about to doze off

who? my new dorm  
mate's not here yet

from: lixie  
sEo fucking cHaNgBiN  
mY eFFin cRuSh  
KAFWKWTAJWNW

oh sorry, take a nap after  
this skskskks

to: lixie  
oh good for you

from: lixie  
that's it?!  
at least give me some  
decent reaction

GiVe mE sOmE rEAcTIoN

to: lixie  
i'm pretty sure that's  
jisung's line

and how should I react?

you're roommate with  
your crush

WOW YOU'RE SO LUCKY

from: lixie

i don't care, i'll  
just give him credits  
tomorrow

oh i hate you

what a sarcastic and  
supportive friend you  
are

to: lixie  
you're welcome mate  
and I know that you  
love me

from: lixie  
i love changbin  
more than you 

by the way, who's  
your new roomie?

to: lixie  
yeah, and i also love  
hyunjin more than you

i dunno  
no one's here yet

from: lixie  
wow you're so  
whipped for him

to: lixie  
not as whipped as you  
for changbin tho

from: lixie  
oh well i'll take  
that as a compliment

to: lixie  
typical you what can  
i expect? just make sure  
that you won't be hurt in  
liking him

from: lixie  
you sounds like  
woojin hyung

but yeah, i know that

you too with hyunjin 

to: lixie  
as if, he don't even know  
me and he's too famous  
and handsome to even  
notice a guy like me

from: lixie  
shut up  
who won't like a guy like  
you?

to: lixie  
a guy named  
hwang hyunjin

from: lixie  
you're hopeless mate  
just wait till he notice  
you. 

you're handsome, good  
in singing and an amazing  
pure boy who tops in  
class

to: lixie  
i'll just sleep and won't  
make my hopes high

go talk to changbin  
instead of talking to me  
imma sleep

see you tomorrow lixie

seungmin put his phone down and grabbed one of the pillow, hugging it tight. he can't sleep without hugging or cuddling something. he sighed in contentment and closed his eyes. hoping that no one would interrup him again this time.

but sike, life be really messing with him.

he was about to drift into slumber when he heard the creaking sound of the door, indicating that it's opening. he immediately opened his eyes and sat up.

seungmin doesn't feel sleepy anymore as he wait for the person to enter the dorm, being extra alert. it would be probably his roommate and he's anticipating who could it be. 

he's getting nervous for no reason. he'll just see or know his new roommate so why is he so nervous? it's not a burglar or someone close to that right?

"oh, hi" his new dormmate greeted once he entered and closed the door, smiling at seungmin.

and that explains why seungmin was so nervous. because his new roommate is not someone that he expected at all. it's someone that he's happy to be roomed with but he's also scared of the fact that they'll be roomies. confusing? well it's just seungmin gay panicking.

seungmin stared at the guy who just entered his- no, their dorm with wide eyes. small part of him was hoping that this was just a dream but of course a big part of him is silently having a frenzy of emotions.

there stood hyunjin in front of the door looking at him with his famous eye smile. seungmin could honestly die at that moment.

seungmin then closed his eyes tightly, wishing that this is just a dream, but when he opened his eyes, hyunjin was still there with his luggage that are now settled beside the other bed. seungmin watched the latter's every move as he internally cursed.

"oh fudge, i'm doomed"


	2. chapter 2

hyunjin gave seungmin a heartwarming smile when he sat on his bed and face seungmin, the latter is closed to melting and he's sure that he's blushing madly right now and he just gave hyunjin a small nod and an awkward smile.  
  
oh my gosh! among all the people in this university, it really is my crush that became my roommate?  
  
seungmin was panicking inside when hyunjin stood up and went to his luggage and opening it. maybe he'll arrange his stuffs or something, smile was no longer on his face but he still looks awfully handsome.  
  
seungmin gulped and averted his gaze from the taller. he'll look like a creep when he keeps on staring to him and he's far from being a creep, or maybe hyunjin is an exception because who wouldn't want to stare at a hwang hyunjin?  
  
"have you arrange your stuffs?" hyunjin asked while getting his clothes out of his luggage, looking up at seungmin and smiling yet again.  
  
isn't he getting tired of smiling?  
  
"a-ahm i was about to do it when you came in" seungmin answered, lie rolling of his tongue smoothly.  
  
we all know that he's about to sleep earlier and said to himself that he will just arrange his stuffs later, but now that hyunjin is here, maybe he'll do it now so that he could avoid any kind of conversation with the latter. he don't want to experience the second hand embarrassment when he stutters.  
  
he's too shy to talk to him and he's sure that he looks like a tomato at the moment, good thing that hyunjin seems to not notice it.  
  
"alright, i'm also doing mine now" hyunjin said and continued bringing out his clothes and other stuffs out of his luggage, settling them down on the bed.  
  
seungmin bit his lips and went out of bed to do his business. it's so awkward for him right now. the both of them are quite as they do their own unpacking. the only noise that can be heard inside the constant rustling that they make in unpacking their stuffs.  
  
once seungmin put every clothes to his closet and his stationeries and other school supplies on his study table, he flopped down on his bed, face first on his pillow so that he won't see him.  
  
"uhm...hey, seungmin, right?"  
  
seungmin bolts up and sat properly on his bed, eyes narrowing on hyunjin who seems startled when he bolts up the bed like that. hyunjin was sat cross-legged on his bed, facing seungmin's bed.  
  
holy macaroni he-  
  
"you know my name?" seungmin asked and pointed himself as if he doesn't believe what his own ears have heard.  
  
hyunjin smiled shyly while scratching the back of his neck before giving the younger a small nod.  
  
"well yeah, i've always see you around the campus with your friends" hyunjin answered, "i don't know if you know me though" he added shyly.  
  
seungmin's stomach did a backflip after knowing that hyunjin know his name and had seen him in the campus. does it mean that his assumptions of hyunjin not knowing him was all wrong?  
  
holy cow. it only means that his crush knows him, knows his name and had noticed him in the campus which have hundreds of other students. the privilege of being known by the hwang hyunjin.  
  
does felix have a tongue of an angel? he did say that i should wait till hyunjin notice me and now it's happening. seungmin thought, silently thinking that this news should be pass on immediately to his friends.  
  
"seungmin" hyunjin called, confused because the latter's not saying anything.  
  
seungmin snapped out of his thoughts and looked at hyunjin with an awkward smile, he's sure that he looks weird right now. he's afraid he'll be a total turn off.  
  
"u-uhm... well i know you, hyunjin right?" seungmin answered and chuckled nervously, looking around the room just so he could avoid hyunjin's gaze.  
  
hyunjin's eyes brightened when seungmin said that he also knows him as he sighed in relief, seungmin finding it cute.  
  
"you're pretty popular...and well... students give you the title of campus crush" seungmin added with a giggle.  
  
hyunjin swear that seungmin's giggles sounded like the angel in heavens. he won't get tired of listening to them as it makes him go all soft and warm.  
  
"campus crush?" hyunjin asked, confused. he knows that he's pretty popular in the campus but he haven't heard of that title before.  
  
he haven't heard of that before. he don't even know that students are crushing on him. or was he just ignorant?  
  
"well, yeah" seungmin nodded.  
  
i also has a crush on you. seungmin thought.  
  
"well, that's cool, i guess" hyunjin chuckled and flopped down on his bed. "but i already has a crush tho, maybe that's why i don't pay much attention to what the other students have thought of me"  
  
"o-oh, good for you" seungmin giggled nervously.  
  
a sinking feeling got into seungmin's stomach. he just heard that his crush has a crush already, and the thought that he's not hyunjin's crush sends a deep stab on his heart.   
  
"yeah, i wanna get close to him and i was given a chance so gotta do my best" hyunjin giggled.  
  
seungmin can see hyunjin's ear to ear smile from his bed and it's so obvious that the latter is in love.  
  
his crush must be really lucky. and he said him...so he's gay? or bi? idk but how i wish that i'm his crush.   
  
"well, good luck to you, hyunjin" seungmin cheered, but deep inside he wants to stab hyunjin's crush to death.   
  
"thank you!" hyunjin beamed and gave him back a smile.  
  
the afternoon passed by and it's now evening. seungmin and hyunjin were now in there pyjamas, getting ready to sleep for it's their first day in school tomorrow after they had their dinner.  
  
seungmin was hugging a pillow again and hyunjin noticed it, finding it cute and giggling softly.  
  
"you love cuddling?" hyunjin asked the younger. "you're hugging the pillow so tight" he giggled, pointing seungmin's position.  
  
seungmin's cheeks turned red. he's embarrassed, his crush just found him cuddling a pillow to sleep, a habit that he can't change.  
  
"ah y-yeah. don't mind me and just sleep already" seungmin tried to sound mad but failed.  
  
hyunjin giggled. "you're so cute"  
  
seungmin then blushed even more.  
  
oh my jellies he just called me cute. may day!  
  
"s-shut up"  
  
hyunjin then giggled yet again and shifted on his bed so he's now facing the latter. he gave seungmin a smile. the smile that always make seungmin's heart melts, he haven't imagine that he would see that smile up close without other students seeing it too. just for him at that time and it gives him that warm feelings.  
  
"you can cuddle with me if you want" hyunjin offered. "cuddling with a person is better than hugging a pillow" he quickly pointed out.  
  
seungmin's eyes then widened. hyunjin's offer is tempting but they just met, well at least they just talked for the first time. seungmin doesn't want to looks like he's whip for hyunjin, well he is but that would be too embarrassing to handle.  
  
he's really whipped for hyunjin though. but he still rejects the offer.  
  
"no, i'm fine"   
  
seungmin then turned and faced the other side of his bed, back turned to hyunjin who was frowning and feeling disappointed but still respect the younger's answer.  
  
"well then, goodnight minnie"   
  
seungmin's heart almost got out of his ribcage after hearing the nickname. sure, his close friends call him that but when it's hyunjin, it feels amazing and it gives him that tingling feeling. it feels... different.  
  
he sighed and hold himself from screaming and just decided to reply.  
  
"goodnight, _jinnie_ "


	3. chapter 3

"for real?!"  
  
"as in your crush?!"  
  
"hwang hyun-!"  
  
"shut up jisung!"  
  
seungmin groaned and shushed his noisy friends. they told him that hyunjin is his dormmate and they became as loud as fuck. too much for having friends that shares the only one brain cells they have.  
  
they're on the rooftop, having their lunch. they're noisy when they're in here because no one can hear them. if they're in the cafeteria, seungmin is certain that other students would probably know now that he has feelings for the hwang hyunjin.  
  
"man, what's up with us three?" jisung gasped. "getting roomies with our crushes" he continued as he take a sip of his chocolate milk.  
  
felix crunches his nose, "i don't know man" he shrugged, "maybe we're just really lucky" he chuckled, chugging down his banana milk.  
  
seungmin got paired with hyunjin. felix got paired with changbin. and now jisung told them that he got paired to his crush, minho. their squad must be really blessed. fate be on their side now.  
  
"so, seungmin. what happened to you and hyunjin? have you guys talk?" jisung asked the youngest who was peacefully drinking his strawberry milk.  
  
seungmin blushed and his friends noticed it so they started teasing him. rolling his eyes at them, seungmin put down the empty box of strawberry milk.  
  
"oh my gee you're blushing! spill the tea!" felix squealed, just imagine him squealing, his voice higher than his usual deep voice.  
  
"we didn't talk that much but he called me cute and offered me a cuddle" seungmin said low, so shy to make his voice louder. he could only sighed when his friends started to tease him more.  
  
"omg he likes you!"  
  
"he's whipped for you!"  
  
seungmin's eyes widened at his friend's words and shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"what?! no! that's impossible!" he denied while shaking his head.  
  
felix scoffed. "come on! you said that he said he knows you! isn't that a proof that he likes you? he had noticed you!"  
  
"that doesn't mean that he likes me already! a lot of students know me, you know!" seungmin pointed out.  
  
"oh shut up! it's so obvious that he likes you! like why would he offer you to cuddle?!" jisung retorted.  
  
"he doesn't!" seungmin fought back.  
  
"you're hopeless" jisung and felix surrendered.  
  
for them, seungmin is so dense and dumb. it's so obvious that hyunjin has feelings for him but he's still denying it.  
  
"if hyunjin confessed to you don't run to us and ask for help" jisung declared. "i'm serious"  
  
seungmin groaned and got his backpack. "what ever. hyunjin doesn't like me and that won't ever happen" he muttered. "who am i to be like by someone like him?" he pouted.  
  
"oh my gosh why am i friend with a hopeless human being like you?!" felix complained and pushed his bangs back. "you're stressing my effin bangs"  
  
seungmin rolled his eyes on his friends' drama. he don't even know why he's friends with them but he loves them anyways.  
  
"let's just go to our afternoon class" seungmin suggested and stood up, the two followed suit.  
  
"but truth be told, seungmin" jisung interrupted once they exited the rooftop. "you should really take this as an opportunity to get close to your crush"  
  
seungmin sighed. what's with his friends and they kept on bugging him about hyunjin?  
  
sure, he has a crush on him but he don't want to set his hopes high and hurt himself in the end, not now that he just knew that hyunjin already has a crush.  
  
"let's just forget about it guys" seungmin told them, irritation visible in his voice.  
  
felix and jisung looked at each other before shrugging. they can't force seungmin on a love life when even them doesn't have their own. team single.  
  
but at least they're making efforts to get close to their crushes, unlike seungmin.  
  
"see you guys after class"  
  
seungmin bid them goodbye as he entered his classroom. jisung and felix both have chemistry class while seungmin has literature.  
  
"hey seungmin!" hyunjin greeted him once he's seated.  
  
seungmin blushed. hyunjin was seated behind him so thankfully the latter won't see how red he is right now, thank goodness.   
  
he didn't know that they have the same literature class so he's not prepared in seeing him.  
  
"hi, hyunjin" seungmin greeted back without looking at him.  
  
"have you eat your lunch?" hyunjin asked softly.  
  
seungmin nodded without looking at him again. "y-yeah, i ate with my friends"  
  
"that's good to hear" hyunjin said happily.  
  
"since when did he got close to hyunjin?"  
  
"are hyunjin and seungmin a thing?"  
  
"campus crush and the campus pure boy, what a combination"  
  
seungmin and hyunjin heard their classmates words, they're whispering to each other, well, if you can still describe that as whispers because seungmin can hear him clearly. but neither of them payed attention to what they're whispering about.  
  
seungmin sighed. the perks of being involved to someone popular and someone that they so called campus crush. he won't be surprise if his name will be on the campus bulletin with fake news next to it.  
  
"next time eat with my friends and i at the cafeteria" hyunjin invited in a whisper because he doesn't want their classmates what he would say "you can invite your friends" he added.  
  
seungmin nodded. "yeah, why not" he managed to said.  
  
eating with hyunjin and his friends would surely be an embarrassment for seungmin, especially that he has noisy asses of friends name jisung and felix.  
  
now he's regretting that he didn't turned down hyunjin's offer. what a bummer. he just hopes that jisung and felix would behave at least for once.  
  
"you know-"  
  
hyunjin was cut off when their subject teacher entered. he sat back properly on his seat and decided to just say it next time.  
  
but that left seungmin wondering what's he's about to say. good thing he managed to shrugged it off and focused on the class discussion.


	4. chapter 4

hyunjin was on his study table, sketching on his sketch pad quietly when he heard the door open, seungmin entering their dorm.  
  
"hey, hyunjin" he greeted softly.  
  
hyunjin got startled as he hide his sketch pad on his drawer in a flash, confusing seungmin, but he didn't ask further because he knew that they're not that close.  
  
"h-hey, minnie" greeted hyunjin with a nervous laughed.  
  
there's that nickname again. only his close friends and family can call him that but he didn't mind if it's hyunjin, it's more than fine. who wouldn't want their crush to call them in a cute nickname, right?  
  
seungmin just gave him a small smile before he went to his study table and put down his books and backpack.  
  
"how's your day?" hyunjin asked the younger who was rummaging on his closet for a pair of tee and sweat pants.  
  
seungmin shrugged. "fine" you're in my day so it's totally fine. he could only laughed mentally at his own silly thoughts.  
  
seungmin didn't wait for hyunjin's next words and entered the bathroom to change clothes. when he went out there's no sign of hyunjin inside their dorm. seungmin shrugged   
  
"maybe he went out eat dinner" he concluded.  
  
his stomach growled but he could sigh and went to his study table. he has a lot of works to do.  
  
"i badly want to eat dinner but i have load of homeworks" he groaned and went to grabbed his worksheets and some textbooks that he'll be needing.  
  
in the middle of doing his homeworks, seungmin heard the door opening. he knows that it's hyunjin so he pays no mind on it and focused on his chemistry homework, he's halfway through finishing it before he could proceed to the next one.  
  
"i'm hungry" seungmin whispered as he heard his stomach growled yet again.  
  
his homeworks are making him hungrier to be honest. now he regret not buying at least some snacks on his way back to the dorm earlier.  
  
"seungmin, you should eat. it's getting late" hyunjin called softly as seungmin heard some rustle of plastics and containers being tear and open.  
  
"no, i'm fine" seungmin took down hyunjin's offer while still scribbling on his paper.  
  
when he's about to check something on one of his book, it was suddenly closed by none other than hyunjin who was now looking at him with furrowed brows.  
  
"h-hey! i'm still not done with my homework" seungmin tried to argue but deep inside, hyunjin's serious expression was intimidating him.  
  
"nope" hyunjin popped the p, "you're eating dinner first, how could you even start doing those without eating first? you shouldn't skip meals" he reminded.  
  
seungmin shook his head and removed hyunjin's hand from his book "i don't have dinner" he reasoned.  
  
"i got us our dinner"  
  
"what?"  
  
seungmin turned his head abruptly on hyunjin's bed, and there he saw plastic bags from a famous chicken restaurant near their campus. there's even colas.  
  
"you don't have to buy me dinner" seungmin mumbled, suddenly feeling shy.  
  
"and let you starved?" hyunjin shook his head. "that's a no-no, skipping meals is not good for our bodies" he added.  
  
"fine, i'll just pay y-"  
  
seungmin reached for his backpack to get his wallet but hyunjin stopped him quickly.  
  
"no, it's my treat"   
  
"no, i'll pay" seungmin still insisted.  
  
"i said it's my treat, seungmin"  
  
seungmin sighed, obviously defeated. he don't even know why hyunjin is doing this when they're not even close. felix and jisung won't even buy him meal unless they got some deal or something.  
  
"we're not even friends yet you're treating me foods" seungmin muttered, looking into at hyunjin curiously.  
  
hyunjin tilt his head and swear to felix's deep voice, seungmin found that very cute that he just wants to squish hyunjin's cheeks right now but he still managed to hold himself back from doing so.  
  
"aren't we friends?" hyunjin questioned.  
  
" uhm...no? since when did we became friends?" seungmin answered, more like questioned back.  
  
"uhm...since yesterday that we became dorm mates?" hyunjin emphasized the word yesterday.  
  
seungmin raised his brow at the taller, finally having the confidence of talking to him without feeling shy.  
  
"us being dorm mates doesn't mean that we're friends already" seungmin pointed out.  
  
"but you called me jinnie last night!" hyunjin complained in disbelief and even pointing seungmin as if accusing him.  
  
seungmin rolled his eyes even though he's guilty. "that's because you called me minnie! i don't wanna be rude, you know" he reasoned out.  
  
"then we're friends" hyunjin declared. "we're roomies so we better be friends, and we're both in the same year, right? means we have the same age" he reasoned out, listing down the reasons why the could be friends.  
  
"why do you even want to be my friend?" seungmin asked and leaned on his study table.  
  
not that he don't want to be friends with hyunjin heck, he even want to be more than just a friend if possible. but yeah, he's curious, he wanna know why the other is so persistent in befriending him.  
  
hyunjin paused and flashed a smile. "i've told them already, it's because we're dorm mates and in the same year and same age" he answered.  
  
seungmin was disappointed to hear his reasons, honestly. "that's it?" he frowned.  
  
because they're dorm mates? same year? and same age? he's expecting a deeper reason, not just those. but what can he expect? it's not that they've known each other for a long time now.  
  
hyunjin nodded. "and i wanna get close to you, because you're interesting" he answered and gave seungmin a genuine smile.  
  
and that made seungmin smiled too. that's more like it. at least his crush just said that he's interesting. you don't always have the chance to get your crush say that you're interesting, right?  
  
"alright" seungmin giggled, standing up and stretched.  
  
"just make sure that i could finish my homeworks or else" he threatened and gave hyunjin a glare.  
  
"woah, we just became friends and you're already threatening me" hyunjin chuckled and brought his hands up in the air to surrender.  
  
seungmin shrugged. "you've chosen to be my friend, so bare with it" he then stuck his tongue out to tease the other.  
  
"oh minnie, i'm more than willing to bear with your attitude because you're so cute" hyunjin said but whispered the last part.  
  
"what did you say? i didn't catch that" seungmin asked, curious about hyunjin's last word that he didn't notice him calling him minnie.  
  
hyunjin shook his head and gave the younger a smile.  
  
"nothing, i said let's eat dinner first then i'll help you on your homeworks after" he told the younger then ruffled his hair.  
  
seungmin groaned and fixed his hair. he don't really like it when someone is ruffling his hair.  
  
"next time that you'll ruin my hair, friendship over" seungmin rolled his eyes and went to get the paper bags of foods.  
  
hyunjin chuckled. "i'll just play with your hair then"  
  
seungmin frozed. oh gosh. he loves it when someone plays with his hair. but it's hyunjin that we're talking about so it made him blush real hard. seungmin couldn't even imagine hyunjin playing with his hair, it's like a dream to be true.  
  
"s-shut up" seungmin stammered.  
  
hyunjin giggled yet again. "you like it when someone's playing with your hair, don't you?" hyunjin cooed.  
  
"i'm serious hwang, shut up" seungmin groaned.  
  
"aw, we're on the last name basis now?" hyunjin said in a sad voice. "but i like it more when you're calling me jinnie" he added quickly.  
  
and there seungmin turned redder, making hyunjin laughed. seungmin glared at him but the latter only found it cute.  
  
"i swear hwang hyunjin. can't we just eat?" seungmin threatened.  
  
hyunjin raised his hands in surrender.  
  
"alright, minnie. geez is that what happens to you when you're hungry?" hyunjin chuckled.  
  
hyunjin laughs a lot and seungmin can melt at that point, good thing he didn't though, that would be so embarrassing.  
  
hwang hyunjin, you'll be the death of me.


	5. chapter 5

  
  
"are you pouring sauce on the chicken?!" hyunjin asked in shock.  
  
"obviously because i don't dip it? you can see it clearly, don't you?" seungmin answered in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"no shit sherlock, chicken should be dip in sauce and not be poured with sauce"  
  
seungmin glared at the latter and pointed him the chicken drumstick.  
  
"jinnie, first of all, i poured sauce in my chicken and you can't do anything about that" he said. "and second, cursing is not allowed in this household" he scolded.  
  
he then took a bite of his seasoned chicken while still glaring at the older who also took a bite of his own chicken.  
  
"jeez. you're so pure. you don't even cuss?" hyunjin said with a mouth full of chicken.  
  
seungmin threw him a tissue in the face. "don't talk when your mouth is full!" he scolded.  
  
hyunjin munched to his chicken, swallowed it and drunk water as he laughed.  
  
"alright, alright. you're just like my mother, geez" hyunjin rolled his eyes.  
  
"that's because i know proper etiquette and table manners, hwang" seungmin fired back and drink water.  
  
"geez, we don't even have a table. we're eating on the floor, minnie and can't you just call me jinnie?" hyunjin whined, but he got another tissue thrown at his direction because of his lame joke. of course the tissue was from seungmin.  
  
"na-uh. hwang sounds cool, it suits me calling you that because i'm cool"  
  
hyunjin shook his head. "no, jinnie sounds cute and it suits you more calling me that because you're literally a fluff ball" he argues back.  
  
seungmin blushed but he managed to raised a brow at the older.  
  
"is that a compliment?"  
  
hyunjin shrugged, "maybe, however you like to take that" he clicked his tongue. "but seriously, just call me jinnie and i'll call you minnie"  
  
seungmin scoffed. "so demanding"  
  
"hey! i treated you chicken!"  
  
"i didn't even know that you'll treat me chicken and for your information, you forced me to accept it !"  
  
hyunjin groaned. "i can't never win a fight with you, can i? "  
  
seungmin stuck his tongue out with a soft giggle. "of course you won't, no one could resist my cuteness" he snickered.  
  
hyunjin smirked. "yeah right. i can't resist a cute human being like you" he teased.  
  
seungmin blushed yet again. gosh. hyunjin and his cheesy lines are killing him. hyunjin chuckled when he saw the latter so flastered.  
  
"wow, you're really blushing?" he pointed out.   
  
"s-shut up, it's just hot in here" seungmin exclaimed and stood up from the floor. "you're cleaning all these" he pointed their finished dinner and the trashes that comes after it.  
  
"what? it's my treat and i'm cleaning?" hyunjin complained.  
  
seungmin arched him a brow. "you're cleaning or you'll be sleeping outside?" he threatened for like the tenth time that day.  
  
hyunjin raised his hands in surrender and maybe for the tenth time that day too. "geez alright. i'm cleaning"  
  
and with that, seungmin flashed him a smile while clapping his hands like a seal and with little jumps. hyunjin swear. he busted all of his uwus all over the place when he sees that.  
  
"thank you. i'll just take a warm shower and change into my pyjamas"   
  
seungmin hopped towards his closet and grabbed some clothes before he hopped again towards their bathroom.  
  
when seungmin's out of sight, hyunjin grabbed his hair and pulled it because of this overwhelming feelings inside him.  
  
"gosh why he gotta be so cute" he squealed in a low voice. "it's so hard holding myself back to not tackle him with hugs and kisses just now " he grumbled.  
  
hyunjin slapped his cheeks slightly. "hol'up. i better clean this mess, calm thy self hwang hyunjin " he told himself and proceeded to clean.  
  
"jinnie!" seungmin yelled from the shower.  
  
"yes?!" hyunjin yelled back as he finished cleaning, silently squealing deep inside because seungmin called him jinnie.  
  
"i forgot my towel! could you get it? it's hanged on my closet rack" seungmin answered back.  
  
hyunjin turned crimson as he got seungmin's towel from his closet. hold yourself hwang hyunjin, seungmin is a pure baby.  
  
"here it is" hyunjin knocked and he heard the clicked opened. he gulped.  
  
"give me" seungmin's hands poked out of the slightly opened door of the bathroom.  
  
"here" hyunjin gave the towel as seungmin took it and thanked him.  
  
"thanks, jinnie!" seungmin beamed and closed the door.  
  
hyunjin heaved a sigh and pushed his bangs out of his face before he went to flopped down on his bed. he's done taking a shower before seungmin arrived earlier anyways, so he don't need to shower after seungmin anymore.  
  
"waaah i feel so fresh" seungmin sighed in satisfaction as he got out of the bathroom.  
  
hyunjin glanced at seungmin and saw him drying his hair with his towel. he quickly stood up and went to grabbed seungmin's towel from his grip.  
  
"hey! what are you doing?" seungmin complained, shocked at hyunjin's action.  
  
"i'll dry your hair" hyunjin answered nonchalantly and made him seungmin sat on his bed.   
  
hyunjin goes to kneel behind seungmin and started drying his wet hair with the towel.  
  
seungmin just took a shower but he's suddenly feeling hot because of their proximity right now. hyunjin was behind him, drying his hair with his towel and it felt amazing, so domestic.  
  
hyunjin dries his hair softly as if he's some figurine who needed to be taken with extra care. it makes him sleepy.  
  
seungmin's eyes are almost closing when hyunjin stopped and he almost whined when the latter did so, but he held himself back.  
  
"there, you can go do your homeworks now" hyunjin told him and got off the bed to sat on his own bed.  
  
seungmin whined. "i don't feel like doing it now anymore, the due date of my last two homeworks will be in the other day anyways" he then turned to look at the taller.  
  
"i wanna sleep now, is the cuddle still up the table?" he questioned.  
  
to say that hyunjin is shocked was an understatement. he didn't expect that seungmin did consider cuddling with him. he snorted as he stood up from his bed and went to seungmin's bed.  
  
"of course, it's always up the table" hyunjin answered and pulled a blushing seungmin down the bed.  
  
seungmin shyly wrapped his arms around hyunjin who did the same to him. seungmin buried his face on the taller's chest as he inhaled his manly scent, giving him comfort as he closed his eyes in contentment.  
  
"goodnight, minnie"  
  
seungmin would probably get the secondhand embarrassment when he wake up tomorrow, but right now, his focus is on hyunjin's warmth as he fell into deep slumber.


	6. chapter 6

as he had expected, seungmin woke up the other day full of embarrassment. he's too shy to even face hyunjin so he immediately got out of his bed without waking the older.

he could remember that he was the one who asked hyunjin for cuddles and to sleep beside him. he closed his eyes tightly and scolded himself mentally.

gosh. kim seungmin, you just became friends with hyunjin and you're too clingy already.

he quietly but hurriedly did his morning routine to not wake hyunjin up. he left their dorm really early with his backpack and homeworks.

" wow, you're extra early today" felix greeted him.

"gosh, you wouldn't believe what i woke on to earlier" seungmin sighed. "i don't know if i could even face him later" he whined.

felix suddenly got curious. "why? what happened?" he asked giddily as he moved closer to seungmin.

"i just woke up beside hyunjin and man, i'm the one who asked him last night for cuddles, you guys know that i'm a sucker for cuddles" seungmin said in a whisper that only felix could hear.

"well, isn't that nice? you just had a moment with your crush, that's fast" felix snorted, hitting seungmin's shoulder as he did so.

seungmin glared at his friend but frowned afterwards.

"doesn't i look like a creep? we just became friends last night and i'm so clingy already" worried is visible in seungmin's voice.

felix pat his shoulder lightly.

"seungmin, did hyunjin even say no to you last night?" he asked, as if he's trying to prove something.

seungmin shook his head slowly.

"see? that's it. it only means that he also likes it" felix encouraged. "it's so obvious that he likes you too, you know" he added.

seungmin's eyes widened. there's no way that hyunjin will like it too. well, at least that's how seungmin sees it.

"hyunjin? liking me? that's absurd, felix" seungmin denied, earning a scoff from felix.

"can't you stop denying yourself and just believe us that hyunjin really do like you?" the australian groaned.

"i won't believe it unless he's the one who will say it" seungmin pouted. "though i'm pretty sure that it won't even happen"

felix clicked his tongue in slight annoyance. "are you challenging me?"

seungmin raised his brow. "challenging you on what?"

"in making hyunjin confess to you, obviously" felix rolled his eyes as he answer matter of factly.

"i'm not saying that" seungmin defended.

"whoopsies. i just decided to ask changbin and jisung to help me with the operation seungjin" felix pretended that he regretted it but not actually.

seungmin's brows furrowed. "what's a seungjin?"

"seungmin plus hyunjin equals seungjin, isn't cute?" felix answered and giggled like a lovesick teenager.

"whatever" seungmin rolled his eyes.

it didn't take any longer for their teacher to come in. seungmin and felix shut up and focused on their class discussion, well it's only seungmin that focused actually. felix was just doodling changbin's name on the back of his notebook.

when the bell for lunchbreak went off, felix received a text from changbin.

"hey seungmin. changbin said that we'll eat with his friends. jisung's there already" he told seungmin.

"hyunjin's there, right?" seungmin asked. felix nodded.

"then it's a no, i'll be on the library" he answered without hesitation. he don't have the courage to face hyunjin after last night.

seungmin was about to leave when felix stopped him by holding his arm and pulling his back.

"come on, stop being so shy and face him, that was just cuddles, okay, overnight cuddles but who cares when both parties enjoyed it" the blonde retorted, earning a glare from seungmin.

"hyunjin also asked you to have lunch with him and his friends right?" felix made him remember. "it would be rude if you won't be there, you know. i'm sure hyunjin's anticipating you"

seungmin sighed in defeat. "fine"

felix beamed. "alright, let's go!"

once they entered the school cafeteria, seungmin easily spotted hyunjin. he's really tall so he's easy to find among the other students, plus he's popular, you could see girls and even boys looking at his direction.

jisung was already there, sat beside minho who's arm was wrapped around the younger's waist. seungmin's brow furrowed at the sight of it.

"since when did jisung and minho became that close?" seungmin whispered to felix who just snickered at him.

"oh. they became official last night" felix told him. "you didn't know because you probably was sleeping already in hyunjin's arms"

seungmin smacked felix's shoulder as he glared at him but the latter just laughed and walked fast towards their table where there are foods already. 

seungmin sighed. well, at least jisung got a boyfriend now, and with his crush, how lucky. he won't even be surprise if felix and changbin got together too.

"hi seungmin!" hyunjin greeted him and patted the empty seat beside him.

seungmin smiled awkwardly and waved to him before sitting beside him. he had no choice, okay? the only vacant seat was beside hyunjin and beside changbin which felix had took.

"where are the other three of your friends?" seungmin heard jisung asked minho.

"woojin and chan are doing something important at the council, jeongin tagged along because chan's there" minho answered.

seungmin is well familiar with hyunjin's group of friends because they're pretty popular around the campus. it's not just about their visuals, they are also good in their studies.

hyunjin leaned in to whisper on seungmin's ear.

"i woke up without you earlier" seungmin shivered.

"o-oh. i needed to do something urgent, i just remembered when i woke up so i was in a hurry" the lie rolled off his tongue smoothly as he was relief when hyunjin bought his lie and nodded.

"have you passed your homeworks?" hyunjin asked again as he sipped on his chocolate milk as he held a strawberry milk to seungmin. "i bought it for you, jisung told me it's your favorite" he then smiled.

seungmin blushed and nodded, getting the box of strawberry milk from hyunjin and saying a small thank you. 

"y-yeah. thank you, hyunjin " he then gave hyunjin a genuine smile.

hyunjin giggled and ruffled his hair. "you're welcome. anything for you minnie" he cooed.

seungmin groaned and slightly complained to hyunjin as he fixes his hair that hyunjin just ruffled. hyunjin was laughing because seungmin looks cute with his cheeks puffed.

"look at those two being so lovey dovey" felix whispered to changbin as he watched seungmin and hyunjin who was in their own world now.

"sssh. let them be. we can be like that too if you want, you know" changbin said with a smirk earning a blush from felix.

"gosh. you're so cheesy" felix pretended to vomit and changbin could only laughed at him.

back to seungmin and hyunjin. they're now being comfortable and are talking to each other when a guy of their age suddenly approached hyunjin.

seungmin became quiet as the guy and hyunjin talked with each other. they're smiling and they totally looked comfortable with each other.

seungmin suddenly felt out of place, thinking that maybe that's hyunjin's crush that he had mentioned before. he silently observe the guy and noticed how cute he was that he suddenly felt conscios of his own appearance.

a sinking feeling got into seungmin as the idea of the guy being hyunjin's crush didn't leave his mind. it hurts him.

hyunjin was so nice to him, making him feel butterflies in his stomach and maybe, just maybe, convinced him that hyunjin has feelings for him too just like what his friends have said. but it looks like hyunjic acts the same in everyone, seungmin's not special.

hyunjin must be really just nice with everyone, but has one person that he he loves and cares about, which maybe is this guy, which is not me. seungmin thought.

"seungmin, where are you going?" jisung asked when the latter suddenly stood up from his seat.

"t-to the bathroom" seungmin answered hurriedly, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

he turned around quickly and run out of the cafeteria, away from hyunjin and that guy, away from his friends too. felix and jisung looked at each other worriedly as they stood up in sync and run after seungmin. they both know that this has something to do with hyunjin and that guy he was talking to.

hyunjin had just finished talking to daehwi, his close friend who just greeted him and asked him about a group assignment when he noticed that seungmin was no longer sat beside him, he also noticed that jisung and felix aren't their either.

"guys, where's seungmin? oh and felix and jisung" he asked changbin and minho.

they both looked at hyunjin and sighed. they also know what's wrong, it was so obvious that seungmin was like that because of hyunjin. and let's just say that jisung and felix and told them about seungmin's feelings for hyunjin. they also know about hyunjin's feelings for seungmin and they have expected that the latter had confessed already, but with this situation, it looks like he haven't yet.

"man, you fucked up"


	7. chapter 7

hyunjin stormed out of the cafeteria after changbin and minho told him what possibly happened. well, it's kind of their way to help him, since seungmin looks so naive and they're sure that nothing will happen if no one between them would know that other's feelings for them.  
  
oh fuck. seungmin has a crush on me?!   
  
minho told him that jisung told that seungmin has a crush on him. that's why it took a moment for hyunjin, who also has a crush on seungmin to grasp what's happening.  
  
and he got jealous of daehwi earlier? man, maybe i really fucked up.  
  
didn't know that seungmin became jealous easily, though. cute.  
  
hyunjin was really happy when minho told him that seungmin likes him too, yet he feels really anxious now that he knew seungmin got jealous of daehwi. he didn't even notice because he was too drown about their group assignment.  
  
hyunjin continued running, looking for a red haired boy named kim seungmin. it would be easy to find the latter because of his hair color, but there's no sign of him in the school ground, right now.  
  
in exhaustion due to running too much, hyunjin stopped in the middle of the school field, hands resting on his knees as he breath heavily.  
  
"where the heck is seungmin?" he breathed out as he wiped the sweat out of his forehead.  
  
he looked around the field. students are already fading for the school bell had just rang minutes ago, indicating that lunch is over and their afternoon class will start soon.  
  
but hyunjin still doesn't see seungmin. he should be in class now.  
  
"fuck class. i need seungmin" hyunjin declared.  
  
beep beep  
  
hyunjin got his phone and saw changbin calling. he answered it immediately.  
  
"seungmin's at the senior's rooftop" changbin told him.  
  
"huh? who told you that?"  
  
"stupid. felix texted me. now go there before seungmin jump off that building or something"  
  
"hey don't say that"  
  
"whatever. just go get your man"  
  
changbin hanged up as hyunjin put his phone back in his pocket. he took a deep sigh before running towards the senior's building.  
  
"oh heck, i should really have a workout routine" hyunjin groaned as he now set foot on the third floor.  
  
two more floors before the rooftop and he's exhausted as fuck from all the running that he did.  
  
once he got on the rooftop's door, he stopped for some seconds to breath and rest before finally opening the door.  
  
the cold breeze welcomed him as he scanned the rooftop. he saw no one but heard voices on the corner.  
  
"come on, seungmin. don't cry"  
  
"that guy was obviously just a friend, minnie"  
  
hyunjin heard sniffles. it's obviously coming from seungmin.   
  
"no, that's hyunjin's crush, he told me before that he has a crush" seungmin choked out.  
  
"no! he's not my crush!" hyunjin panicked, startling the three of them.  
  
"the hell hyunjin! you should've just come out more gently" jisung exclaimed, clutching his heart in shock.  
  
"oh, sorry" hyunjin apologized softly, eyes on seungmin who avoided his gaze quickly.  
  
jisung and felix stood up but seungmin held their hands. "don't leave me" the younger said softly.  
  
jisung just gave him a soft smile and patted his head. "you should talk to hyunjin, seungmin" he said softly. "felix and i will see you later" he added softly before he he went out of the rooftop with felix.  
  
once jisung and felix were gone, hyunjin took a deep sigh before sitting beside seungmin. seungmin's no longer crying, but he stayed quiet.  
  
"seungmin" hyunjin called softly but got no respond. "i'm telling the truth, daehwi is not my crush" he continued, slight desperation in his voice.  
  
seungmin turned to look at him "daehwi?" his voice was still groggy because he was crying.  
  
"he was the guy earlier. i swear, he's just a close friend of mine who happened to ask about our group assignment earlier" hyunjin defended, with extra hand movements to be more convincing.  
  
"he's not your crush?" seungmin questioned,   
  
hyunjin nodded quickly. "yes, for the fourth time, he's not my crush, seungmin"  
  
seungmin looked away, a sudden gush of guilt pierced through him. why am i even acting this way when there's nothing between us?   
  
"i'm sorry" the younger apologized. "i don't have the rights to act this way. sorry for bothering you"  
  
"sorry for what? you're not bothering me at all" hyunjin asked, confused.  
  
"for acting this way. i'm so insensitive" seungmin answered. "i shouldn't have left the cafeteria like that just because i thought he's your crush. we're not even a thing, i'm not in the position to act like that, you know" he continued, whispering the last part.  
  
but, hyunjin heard it.  
  
"no, seungmin. i should be the one to apologize" the older said softly.  
  
seungmin's gaze met hyunjin's. "why? you didn't do something wrong, hyunjin"   
  
hyunjin heaved a sigh to calm himself. finally, he'll be confessing his love for seungmin. he don't wanna make it longer, this is the right time to do it.  
  
"i'm sorry because it took so long to tell you that i like you too"  
  
seungmin stared at him with confused yet shocked expression.  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
" seungmin. i like yoy. even before we became dorm mates i already have feelings for you. remember when you entered my room and i was quick to hide my sketch pad? that's because you were the one i was sketching and i don't want you to see it because i'm shy. being dorm mate with you is my opportunity to get close to you" hyunjin finally confessed.  
  
"r-really?" seungmin stammered. eyes wide as he can't still believe that hyunjin is really confessing to him right now.   
  
hyunjin nodded. "yes"  
  
seungmin shook his head no, still not believing hyunjin.  
  
"h-how? why me? you're popular. you're a heartthrob. a lot of students love you, so why me?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
hyunjin looked at him with a sincere expression. "because you're not them, seungmin. you're the only person who treated me like a normal student, aside from my friends" he explained.  
  
"they all approach me just because i'm popular, but not you. you're different. you're kim seungmin and they're not you" hyunjin continued. " and i love you "  
  
seungmin was still speechless but there's this tingling feeling on his stomach because of happiness and tears of joy slowly pooled from his eyes. never in his dreams that hyunjin would even say "i love you" to someone like him.  
  
hyunjin panicked as he wiped away the tears off of the latter's face using the back of his hands. "why are you crying?"  
  
seungmin sniffed. "i'm just... happy"   
  
in a flash, seungmin threw himself to hyunjin, arms circled on the taller's neck as he hugged him tightly, face buried on the crook of hyunjin's neck.  
  
"i love you too, hyunjin" 


	8. chapter 8

hyunjin and seungmin sat in a comfortable silence at the corner of the rooftop. they're both enjoying the chilly wind and each other's warm presence.  
  
seungmin was still snuggled up to hyunjin who was more than willing to cuddle with him.  
  
they lost track of time and they're now just waiting for the school bell that will indicate that class is over.  
  
"jinnie, what are we now?" seungmin broke the ice, asking with a small voice.  
  
"what do you think?" hyunjin asked with slight giggles.  
  
"you're mine and i'm yours?" seungmin answered unsurely.  
  
hyunjin chuckled and hugged the younger tighter. "glad you know because i'll make sure that you're only mine"  
  
seungmin only chuckled and moved closer to hyunjin. "you're a possessive boyfriend, but it's cute"  
  
"you're always cuter" hyunjin giggled.  
  
a pit of laughter welcomed them as they continued talking in soft voices as if anyone could hear them while hyunjin's fingers softly play with seungmin's red locks.  
  
"jinnie, we missed our afternoon classes" seungmin mumbled.  
  
"it's just one day, it won't hurt us" hyunjin assured and kissed the younger's head.  
  
"jinnie?"  
  
hyunjin hummed in response.  
  
"i love you"  
  
hyunjin giggled.  
  
"i love you too, minnie"  
  
seungmin pushed himself away from hyunjin, but his arms are still circled on the latter's neck.  
  
he stared at him, observing hyunjin's features like it was the most beautiful piece of art. well, it really is.  
  
"you're so handsome" seungmin pointed out.  
  
hyunjin flashed his angelic smile and seungmin legit felt his heart jumped.  
  
"stop doing that!" seungmin whined.  
  
"what?" hyunjin chuckled.  
  
"that!" seungmin pointed hyunjin's face.  
  
"that what, minnie?"   
  
" stop smiling! it's killing me! " seungmin groaned and pushed hyunjin's face.  
  
hyunjin only chuckled and can't help himself from leaning forward and giving his cute boyfriend a peck on the lips.  
  
when hyunjin pulled back, seungmin's eyes are wide open, making hyunjin panic inside.  
  
am i too fast? should i ask him first before i kissed him?  
  
"s-seungmin, i'm sorry!" hyunjin apologized quickly.  
  
"it tickles"  
  
"i should've as- wait what? tickles?" hyunjin was cut off of his sentence when he heard seungmin's words.  
  
"the kiss, it tickles" seungmin said with soft chuckle. "c-can you do it again?" he asked shyly.  
  
with that, hyunjin let out a sigh of relief. he really thought that seungmin was mad because he didn't ask for permission to kiss him.  
  
but then, hyunjin eyes widened when he realized seungmin's last words, internally cooing because why is seungmin so cute when asking that and giggling like that?  
  
"h-huh?" hyunjin lagged.  
  
"can you kiss me again?" seungmin asked, he didn't stuttered this time.  
  
"are you sure?" hyunjin was even more flustered than the younger.  
  
seungmin nodded. "yes, please" he answered cutely.  
  
how can he say no when seungmin is like this? he literally looks like a puppy right now and hyunjin would feel really bad if he'll deny the younger.  
  
"alright"   
  
hyunjin leaned in slowly and gave seungmin another small kiss on his lips. he pulled back with a soft smile and seungmin let out a cute giggle yet again.  
  
"tickles" seungmin giggled.  
  
"gosh, you're so cute!" hyunjin cooed, hugging seungmin closely and giving him small kisses on his cheeks and nose.  
  
seungmin can only let out soft giggles while his boyfriend showers him with affection.  
  
when hyunjin pulled away from peppering seungmin with kisses, the younger pouted.  
  
"why?" hyunjin whined cutely, as if he's asking a baby, well seungmin is his baby.  
  
"kiss me again, jinnie! why'd you stop?" seungmin demanded cutely.  
  
"you'll get overdose with my kisses" hyunjin pointed out and chuckled.  
  
seungmin pouted again. "i don't care, as long as it's your kisses"  
  
hyunjin laughed and pinched the younger's cheeks. "how can i say no when you're like that?"  
  
"jvst kish mwe!" seungmin's words was muffled because of hyunjin's hands on his cheeks.  
  
hyunjin snickered but still leaned in anyways and captured seungmin's lips, kissing him softly and...longer this time.  
  
seungmin returned the kiss with the same genuine, true feelings.  
  
it was as if they're on their own world that they didn't heard the school bell went off and the door of the roof top slamming open.  
  
they're only cut off of their moment when they heard felix's voice shouting like a girl.  
  
"i told you jisung that they'll end up with each other today! now give me my fifty bucks!"


	9. chapter 9

"what if we didn't end up with each other last week?" hyunjin brought up.

they're cuddled on hyunjin's bed inside their dorm. classes are cancelled due to a sudden faculty meeting.

"then felix would be the one to win the bet between him and jisung" seungmin snorted.

hyunjin chuckled, remembering how jisung surrendered his one money to felix who won their bet.

practically, jisung bet that hyunjin and seungmin won't still be together that day and felix bet otherwise then end up winning the bet in the end.

"poor jisung, he doesn't have faith that we'll be together that day" hyunjin snickered.

"minho's there to buy him foods anyways, fifty bucks is nothing for minho hyung" seungmin snorted, earning a laugh from hyunjin.

a comfortable silence enveloped their dorm as seungmin snuggled closer on hyunjin's chest, inhaling his manly scent.

seungmin was feeling so comfortable that it's making him sleepy. hyunjin's fingers are playing with his hair and it's making him even more sleepy.

"are you sleepy, baby?" hyunjin hummed softly.

seungmin let out a soft 'hmm' and move closer to hyunjin, making the latter giggled.

"but we haven't got our lunch yet"

seungmin whined. "but i'm sleepy, jinnie" 

looks like seungmin won't get out any moment soon so hyunjin stopped playing with his hair, making the younger whine even more.

"why'd you stop?" the younger mumbled. "you're so mean jinnie"

"you shouldn't skip meals" hyunjin reminded.

"who are you? my mom?" seungmin retorted.

hyunjin clicked his tongue. "i'm not your mom but i'm your boyfriend" he then kissed the top of the latter's head.

seungmin pushed himself away from hyunjin to have a proper eye contact with him, or more like to stare at his boyfriend properly.

"take a picture, minnie" hyunjin giggled. "it will last longer" he added.

seungmin scoffed and kissed the tip of the taller's nose. "why take a picture when when you're here in front of me? i can stare at you as long as i want and i've got a lot of your pictures in my phone, you're even my background" he giggled.

hyunjin scrunched his nose playfully and kissed seungmin's cheek. "you're getting cheesy, baby. now get up and let's grab our lunch"

"will you treat me?" seungmin asked.

"of course"

hyunjin got off of bed first to change into some decent clothes while seungmin stayed on bed, still lazy to get up.

the older went out of the bathroom with a pair of sweatpants and his mint green hoodie that got seungmin's interest.

the younger finally got out of bed and waddled his way towards his lover, tugging on his hoodie. hyunjin raised his brow, asking what's wrong.

"i wanna wear your hoodie" seungmin answered softly as his fingers played with the hoodie's strings.

hyunjin stared at him with mouth hanging open but no shit, seungmin with his hoodie would be really cute. 

"i want this hoodie though" seungmin said, pertaining to the clothe that hyunjin's already wearing.

"but i'm wearing it already, baby" hyunjin told. "i'll get you another one"

seungmin whined and shook his head no, tugging on hyunjin's hoodie. "i want this one, go wear another one" he demanded.

hyunjin sighed and proceeded to take his hoodie off before he handed it to a now smiling seungmin. 

seungmin tiptoed and give the taller a soft kiss on the lips, muttering a cute "thanks, jinnie" before he walked passed the older to change in the bathroom.

hyunjin could only shake his head at his boyfriend's silly yet cute action before he went to his closet and got into another hoodie.

minutes later, seungmin went out of the bathroom, now wearing hyunjin's hoodie which looked huge on him and hyunjin found the sweater paws adorable. seungmin's adorable.

the younger walked his way to the older with a satisfied smile. "your hoodie is so comfortable, it smells like you, jinnie" he told the older.

hyunjin giggled and wrapped his arms around the shorter's waist, proceeding to shower him with little kisses. "you looks so cute with my hoodie" he pointed out and gave his boyfriend a sweet kiss on the lips.

"you should wear my tops more often" hyunjin told, earning a cute giggle from the younger and a soft, "i'd love that"

"now, let's go for lunch" hyunjin said and held seungmin's hand.

right when they're about to open their dorm door, it swung open and there stood felix and jisung.

"g'day mates! wanna have a shrimp on a barbie for lunch?!" felix hyped, earning an unimpressed look from the couple and a sigh from jisung.

"don't mind him" jisung told the couple. "what he actually meant was let's get our lunch all together" he explained.

hyunjin and seungmin could only nod their heads as an answer as felix continued to blobbed about fortnite and twitter vines that the others didn't mind at all because it's ready a usual scene. seungmin wonders how changbin put up with felix.


	10. last chapter

hyunjin and seungmin sat side by side at the school garden, hands entertwined while watching their friends do their own businesses. businesses as in doing silly things.  
  
felix was teaching his fortnite dances to woojin who looks determine to learned every moves while changbin looks unimpressed at his boyfriend but still laughing at woojin's moves anyways.  
  
jeongin has been trying to catch butterflies for thirty minutes straight now, wanting them to be his pet while chan helps him like the ever supportive boyfriend he is. what jeongin wants, jeongin gets was his motto.  
  
while minho and jisung? well, they're under a tree slightly further from where most of their friends are, doing some unholy things that jeongin shouldn't see so chan told them to stay a little farther if they really can't keep their hands and lips away from each other.  
  
"gosh. minho and jisung are on it again" seungmin said in disgust as he accidentally saw the minsung couple practically eating each other's faces.  
  
hyunjin chuckled and leaned in to whisper something on the younger's ear. "we could also do that if you want" he said seductively.  
  
seungmin swear that he felt shivers down his spine as he turned red like a tomato. he glared at hyunjin even though his face is still red.  
  
"for day6's sake jinnie. stop that, gosh" seungmin told hyunjin who only chuckled and pinched the younger's nose.  
  
"you don't really want to do it?"  
  
"hwang hyunjin!" seungmin scolded, widening his eyes as if threatening the older who only found it cute.  
  
"why?" hyunjin asked, pretending to be oblivious. seungmin rolled his eyes and just watched jeongin who was now celebrating because he finally caught a butterfly.  
  
"yay! channie, look! isn't it pretty?!" they heard the youngest squealed which earned a pat on his head from chan. "it's pretty, jeonginnie"  
  
"innie is such a cute baby" seungmin cooed but was cut off when hyunjin's head find its way on the shorter's shoulder. "but my baby seungmin is cuter" hyunjin giggled.  
  
seungmin clicked his tongue. "gosh, jinnie. you and your cheesiness, it's getting out of hand" he sassed out.  
  
"says the one who loves it" hyunjin teased and his arms find their way around seungmin's waist as he hugged him closer, face buried on the crook of the latter's neck.  
  
seungmin let out a giggle when hyunjin's breath on the skin of his neck tickles him, he's pretty sensitive in that area.  
  
"hyunjin. it tickles for goodness sake" seungmin groaned but hyunjin pay no mind and just continued his business which is now leaving soft kisses on seungmin's neck.  
  
seungmin's eyes widened when he realized what hyunjin is doing. no, he don't hate it, hyunjin has been doing it ever since they become official. it's just that, they're in public.  
  
it will be totally fine if they're inside their dorm, but no, they're in the school garden with their friends, and with jeongin who's totally oblivious of these kind of things. well, maybe he's no longer obviously, but still.  
  
"look at those two, wait till chan catch them" changbin told felix and woojin who stopped dancing and turned their attention to the couple near then.  
  
"woah. i didn't know that hyunjin is an exhibitionist" felix said with a chuckle, earning a smack from his boyfriend.  
  
"felix and his language" woojin shook his head before looking at changbin. "go collect your man, i'll go collect minsung before they really end up fucking in a school garden" woojin told as they all shivered at the thought of a minsung fucking in a school garden.  
  
meanwhile, back to hyunjin and seungmin's moment. the older is still kissing the sensitive part of seungmin's neck. seungmin was literally forcing himself not to let any sort of sound come out of his mouth.  
  
"h-hyunjin...stop" seungmin whimpered when hyunjin bit on one spot on his neck but the latter still didn't budge.  
  
seungmin closed his eyes tightly at the feeling that his boyfriend is giving him but opened his eyes abruptly when he heard a thud on hyunjin who was now stopped in kissing his neck.  
  
the younger glanced at his boyfriend who was now clutching his head which was hit by a ball.  
  
wait- a ball? seungmin's gaze landed on chan who was glaring at them while covering jeongin's eyes. where did he even got that ball? woojin and the changlix couple could only laugh at the situation that they already predicted.  
  
"for pete's sake! we have a baby here" chan nagged, pointing jeongin. "if you two can't keep your hormones in then you should've followed minho and jisung in there" he then pointed the spot where the minsung couple is.  
  
seungmin gulped and just apologized. chan could really be scary when it comes to jeongin. no one can blame him, jeongin needs protection from all the unholy things in this world. jeongin is so precious, must protect.  
  
once chan had calmed down and had went back to catching butterflies with the youngest, seungmin went to check on his boyfriend who was now lying on the bermuda grass, still clutching his head that the ball had hit earlier.  
  
seungmin's expression softened and proceeded to caress hyunjin's head. "does it hurt?" he asked softly. "no shit. i thought my head will come off of my shoulder" hyunjin groaned.  
  
seungmin clicked his tongue. "you know how chan could turn like that when it's about jeongin" he chuckled.  
  
hyunjin sat up and pouted. "i know, but it really hurts, no kidding" he whined, clinging to seungmin's legs like a child.  
  
seungmin chuckled softly and kneeled to reached hyunjin's head that was hit earlier and gave it a soft kiss before he sat back again and gave hyunjin a kiss on the lips this time.  
  
"does it still hurt?" the younger asked softly. hyunjin giggled and hugged the younger tightly. "not anymore. thanks, baby"  
  
"minnie?" hyunjin called softly, earning a soft hum from the latter.  
  
"i love you" hyunjin whispered. seungmin giggled and whispered back. "i love you too, jinnie"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, done! yay! i'll proceed now on transferring my other works. thank you everyone!


End file.
